A New Hero
by EmeraldSiren
Summary: Things were bound to go bad from the start. Most definitely. When Fuyumi takes up a job offer, how will Staz react when when she gets uncomfortably close with his brother? First fanfiction; please leave encouraging comments. Thanks-Bloodlady109
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Liz trailed through the corridors, threading her way to brothers laboratory. Screams emitting from down the hallway helped her find her way in the dark. Those screams were from some tortured victim, most likely from the demon world below. Brother enjoyed playing with his victims like Lis enjoyed playing with her prisoners. He enjoyed breaking them.

Liz soon stood in the doorway of the eldest blood siblings laboratory. The room glowed green, as potions sloshed in phials and candles flickered. Stood in the middle of the room, taking down notes, was Braz D Blood. Next to him sat a male demon, wearing only a pair of faded jeans. He was gagged and tied down to a chair, a voltage wire stuck into his transparent skin. Liz hated this part of her brothers game. She vowed to never become as evil, twisted, sick… As him. Braz, having impeccable hearing, heard the tiny patter of Liz's feet, and turned around to look at his sister.

"Liz, what have I told you about entering this room while I'm performing an experiment?"He wasn't angry, but his voice was sharp and impatient.

"I couldn't sleep, brother" Liz murmured, shrugging her shoulders. Braz sighed, but led her out of the room all the same. Liz was glad that he did, and not make her watch the torture session.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Braz asked, without even looking at her.

"I was scared. I had a nightmare, brother, don't be angry with me" Liz hated it when brother was angry. It was like a thunder cloud had wavered above his head, becoming darker with each coming second.

Braz sighed, reached into his waistcoat pocket and brought out some sweet-smelling leafs. Goodnight leafs. Brother would use them when she had trouble sleeping, they put her into a trance with their intoxicating aroma. theBraz used them quite frequently, especially on a night like this one. Thunder usually brought nightmares to Liz. The leafs eased her worried mind. But that taste was not what Liz craved for tonight. So she shook her head when offered the leafs. Her refusal puzzled Braz. He put his hand back inside the red waistcoat and kneeled down beside Liz. "What is it you want, Liz?" He asked, patting her head. Liz turned away from him, hands over her eyes.

"I-I want …"

"Yes?"

"I want… _Fuyumi_!"

And Liz always got what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Staz, I'm off to Saty's!"

No answer. She scanned the room for the ink-haired vampire, and her gaze rested upon the green bundle on the sofa. An arm snaked out from under the covers and gave her a slight wave. Fuyumi couldn't help but smile, "OK, I'll see you later".

At Saty's it was rush hour. Demons of all shapes and sizes sat in the booths, and Fuyumi was red in the face from cooking. She had three other kitchen staff to help her out, but it wasn't nearly enough. While she had enjoyed cooking for her father at home, it had always just been the two of them, unless her father had to stay at work late, in which case it was only Fuyumi. And Staz was hardly ever at home-his home- so she only had herself to cook for. Currently Fuyumi was frying an egg omelette, a dish she knew off by heart. Yet it was somehow harder to produce than ever before. "Fuyumi, order up!" Cheered Mame, his cute bushy tail swinging wildly.

"Sure, Mame" yawned Fuyumi.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me! You and Mimi are the only ones I have on the job today, so I'm relying on you two" Mame pointed towards the red-head in the corner, who was enjoying a smoke. Mimi raised her hands like a thief at gunpoint.

"Ok, ok I get the hint, Mame, I'll get my butt into gear" she said, slapping the silver squirrel-like demon on the back. Fuyumi liked Mimi, a fellow ghost stuck in the demon world. She looked to be in her early thirties, though Fuyumi had no idea as Mimi didn't like to talk about her age, or her human life at all. A mop of short red hair hung around her shoulders and a pair of blue eyes gazed forwards as if nothing could harm them. From what Fuyumi knew about her, she was American and had ended up in the exact same predicament as she when first entering the demon world. This had instantly sealed their friendship, despite their age difference, Mimi was like a teenager.

"Hey, Fuyumi, toss us a soda"

"You gonna pay for that?" Mame asked

"You can take it out of my check!" The red-head laughed. Mame growled.

"Better make it a tab"

"Oh, don't be like that my little chibi" she used his most hated nickname.

"Chibi? How dare you! I'm your boss ya'know, so I can fire you instantly, as in instantly, on the spot!"

"Oh, but you wouldn't"

"Wanna try me? I may be small, but I'm a black belt in martial arts"

"You wouldn't fire me and then leave poor Fuyumi to do the kitchen chores all by herself!" Fuyumi suddenly felt an arm latch around her shoulders, "Anyway, this damsel in distress can always call on me to kick your martial arts butt!"

"Come on then, red-head!"

"Bring it on, mouse!"

Fuyumi let the two of them fight like a pair of children, and slipped into the cooler and took the last soda herself.

Meanwhile, in demon world acropolis...

Braz watched the sleeping Liz, stroking her soft red hair. It was a trait about Liz that Braz loved; her hair looked so much like their mothers. It was comforting.

Braz sat up and started towards his own quarters, thinking about what Liz had said earlier...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuyumi sighed against the countertop. Half an hour left! Half. An hour until she could leave, go back to Staz's place, take a bath… And more importantly to see Sta—NO! I have to stop doting over him, thought Fuyumi. A guy as out-going as Staz couldn't possibly go for small, meek, mousy little me. Fuyumi couldn't stop herself, though. True, Fuyumi had had a few crushes in her life, but-but those were mostly on boy band members, not a freakin- vampire! And not anyone as cool and smooth as Staz.

Half an hour goes quickly, and before she knew it Fuyumi was walking back the the apartment. Being a former human in the demon world earned you enough stares, but a female former human was like being a mouse under the stares of a thosand hungry cats. Many demons saw her with Staz a lot, so they knew what their limit was- if they so much as brushed her shoulder they would be beaten into a bloody mess by Staz. That as another reason Fuyumi liked Staz- the amount of respect he earned himself. He was the boss, but he didn't abuse his power, he still treated everybody fairly. This gave him in return respect from the demons. Or at least, the demons who didn't want to kill him. The ones who wanted the territory for themselves. Such demons could be identified by the way they were wolf whistling at Fuyumi right now.

"Whoa, sweetheart, that is some fine pair you have there" called out one particularly ugly one who resembled a crocodile.

"yeah!" Hollered one with a pelican beak and two, unerving, clouded eyes. "How about you hang with us,baby, and we'll show you some real fun".

"N-no thank you!" stuttered Fuyumi, anxiously pulling down her skirt. Fuyumi had learnt from her time in the demon world how to deal with such predicaments as the one she was in now, namely the solution was to call for Staz. But Fuyumi didn't want to have to rely on Staz for the rest of her life! At least, not for the rest of her ghost life, as she was sure that Staz would make good on his promise to bring her back to life. Well, she hoped at least.

"Hey, isn't that Staz"s girlfriend?" A giant purple glob asked, earning smirks from his cohorts.

"Yeah, your right" the crocodile said, grabbing Fuyumi's wrist. "I think we now have the territory in our grasp, guy's!" He chuckled, yanking Fuyumi up in the process. Fuyumi felt her blood run cold. What were they going to do with her? Blackmail Staz for ownership of his territory? She couldn't let that happen! She struggled, while the three demons laughed like a pack of hyenas.

As Fuyumi continued struggling, and the demons continued laughing, a cold, yet, sarcastic voice spoke, " Well well, now, I do not believe that that is no way to treat a lady". All four races turned to stare at the figure, three of them blank, but one of them shining with gratitude as all four stared into the pale, scowling face of Braz D Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Braz looked at the three demons holding Fuyumi in their grotesque hands, which were now shaking with fear to Braz's delight and to Fuyumis relief. Braz was careful not to look too terrifying, he had Leary from the hours of torture he bestowed upon his victims in the name of research that if you looked like ypu wouldn't do them any harm, they trusted you, and if they trusted you, well, the screams would be much better.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to be rude but I believe that young lady would like to be let go?" Said Braz in a calm tone, while piercing holes trough each of the demons revolting bodies.

Each of the demons turned to each other-and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and who's gonna make us point-dexter?"

"We could split you in half you creepy stick!"

"Yeah, and we'll use your backbone as a staff when we rule this dump!"

Braz pretended to be taken aback. "And who rules this so called 'dump' at the moment?" He asked, seeing how well his brother kept his subjects in line.

"Haven't you seen him? Well, be assured that he is no stronger than us!"

"But i hear that he's a vampire?" Braz asked innocently, "couldn't he rip your throats out senselessly?"

"You really think that a vampire could beat us?"

"Look at us!"

"Well, how about we try it?" Chuckled Braz, bearing his fangs. The three demons stared at Braz, their expressions a picture Braz only wished he could take.

"W..we"re sorry um Mr Vampire"

"Please don't suck our blood!"

"Here, take the girl as an offering!" One said, shoving Fuyumi to Braz.

Fuyumi though that she might fall, but she felt someone catch her. She looked up to see Braz, gazing at her with his small, ball-like pupils. Fuyumi could feel embarrassment begin to eat her up as she tried to get up to her feet. Braz was furious the way those brutes manhandled Fuyumi like she was a pretty little doll. He soon blushed as he realised Fumo was trying to escape his grasp, instantly helping the girl to her feet. "I apologise, Miss Yanagi, I hope I have not hurt you".

"N-not at all Mr Blood! T-thank you f-for helping me"

"Not at all, you were just the lovely young lady I was looking for".

"R-really…what for?" Braz glanced around them, and realised how much attention they had drawn. Expected, of course, a vampire amount these commoners would create a large stir.

"Perhaps we should relocate to a more private vacancy" Braz mused, while holding out a pale hand to Fuyumi.

A little while later, the vampire and the ghost were sat in an upperclass restaurant, her looking around the place in awe, and him recoiling at the commoners that lurked there.

"So, what was it you would like to talk about Mr Blood?" Fuyumi asked, breaking the silence.

"It's about Liz"

"Liz? Is she ok?" Fuyumi was fond of the tiny red-head, and was concerned for her well-being.

"Well, in a way- she hasn't been sleeping properly recently, and it would seem she has grown fond of you, Miss Yanagi" Braz told her, taking a sip of the fresh blood coffee he had been served.

"Please, call me Fuyumi" Fuyumi rushed, not wishing to be graced with such a title.

"As long as you call me Braz" Braz smirked, glancing at the girl. Fuyumi nodded hastily, noticing the elder Bloods smirk and shuffling in her leather seat.

"O-ok…but I don't see how I fit into this" Fuyumi mused to Braz, looking down at the table. Being a ghost, menu choices were limited to her, apart from soul-smoothies, a drink created so that ghosts could order like any other demon in a restaurant.

"I would like to propose a job offer" Braz said.

"A-a job offer?" Stuttered Fuyumi, confused.

"Yes, I would like you to become a nanny of sorts to Liz" Braz stated while looking into Fuyumis eyes. "She cares for you, and I believe you care for her-payment will not be an issue, I will pay you a large amount of money, as well as give you lodging and meals at the Blood family castle"

"I'm not sure what to say…" Fuyumi could not begin to describe how she felt. She felt as though she was obligated to stay with Staz, due to many different factors, but she wanted to go and take care of Liz, have a job in the demon world that she would enjoy. Not that she didn't enjoy her job at Saty's, it was just she always received strange look from customers, and after what happened today, she didn't even feel safe on the streets, even thought she lived with the boss of the territory. From what she had learnt, the demon world acropolis was paradise, only the high-class demons lived there. Fuyumi could only dream of such a place.

While Fuyumi pondered, Braz looked at her w ugh curiosity and a longing inside him that she would say yes.

He has grown fond of her, thinking of her every day, longing to see her, to speak to her, to share thing with her. He didn't understand, he had been among of women before, all of higher class and status than Fuyumi, but Fuyumi what the dove among the pigeons.

"I-I accept" said a bell-like voice.

Bras turned and smiled at the young woman.

"Then let us alight".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fuyumi stood in the hallway of the Blood family mansion. It was large and luxurious-everything she would expect, and indeed quite a bit more. The, shall we say, ride up here- on the back of a dragon, had been a little terrifying, but-pondered- recently, there had been a lot more frightening things to deal with. When they arrived Braz left Fuyumi in the capable hands of a servant, one which resembled a squid and went by no name. She was currently being led to a sitting room, bedecked in gold, and had a cup of suspicious red tea shoved into her hands. She sniffed, her mind running with wild thoughts.

"You do not have to worry, it is not blood" came a voice from the doorway.

Fuyumi turned and noticed the older Blood brother, making his way towards her in long strides, and sitting opposite her in a chair that resembled a throne. "It is strawberry tea"

"O-Oh, Ididn't…"

"It is fine my dear, you have a right to be suspicious" Braz took a sip of his own tea. "I hope you are comfortable, and the servants are treating you right" Braz said, nodding in the direction of the squid like butler.

"O-oh, o-of course" Fuyumi stuttered.

"Please there is no reason to stutter. I will not bite" Braz said, smirking. Fuyumi's face flushed a rose red as she shook her head

"I-II'm not scared!"

"Oh really?" Braz reached over and went to cup Fuyumis face, but stopped, his hand inches from her red cheek. "I am a vampire, Miss Yanagi, a being feared by you humans. Or, well, former humans, in your case"

"…"

"You humans are such timid creatures, you remind me of puppies, or kittens that have yet to leave their mothers sides. So this prompts the question, why are you scarred of me?"

Suddenly the doors swung open, and a creature with red hair ran in, and thrust herself into Fuyumi's arms.

"FUYUMI!" Cried the being, nuzzling her face into Fuyumi's… well, chest area.

"L-Liz!" Stuttered Fuyumi, her red face shone with joy as she held the child in her arms.

"Liz, what have I told you about interrupting my conversations with guests?" Braz said Cooley, looking at his sister expectantly.

"T-To wait until I am invited to join you" Said Liz, her head falling down.

"I-It's quite alright!" Fuyumi insisted, letting go of Liz. Braz's demeanor had changed, from frightening to absolutely terrifying.

"Liz, go up to your room".

"B-But brother…".

"NOW!" Thundered Braz. Liz, and even Fuyumi, squeaked, and Liz ran up to her room, her tiny pitter patter heard only a short while afterwards. Fuyumi was unsettled. What had made Braz suddenly lose it?

"I am sorry about that" Braz said calmly, sipping his tea..

"I don't think you should have been that harsh with her" Fuyumi stated, surprised at her confident tone.

"Do you have children, Miss Yanagi?" Braz asked, smiling.

"N-No I don't" Fuyumi said sheepishly, indeed, she felt like one under the stare of Braz, the wolf.

"Then you would not understand the feeling when a child you raised yourself is so rude in public places" Braz stated.

"No, I don't understand, but she is still a little kid" Fuyumi said indignantly, defending Liz and surprising Braz.

"Nevertheless, she should know proper manners"

"Like the ones your showing now?" Asked Fuyumi, referring to Braz's gesture to her earlier. Braz chuckled.

"We are going to get along well, Miss Yanagi" Braz pondered, before straightening up and smoothing down his cravat. "Now, I will show you your room"

"M-My room?" Asked Fuyumi.

"Yes, your room. My uncouth brother has not had you sleeping on a simple sofa, has he?" Chuckled Braz.

"N-No, I had my own bed there".

"Hmm" ponders Braz, leading Fuyumi out of the room and up the stairs. They walked on until Braz stopped in from to a door, opening it swiftly. Inside the walls were painted pink, with classy wooden furniture scattered around, as well as two double doors leading to a balcony outside.

"There is an en suit, as well as towels and toiletries" Braz said calmly. "I will leave you to be settled in". Braz closed the door, and Fuyumi sat on the bed.


End file.
